Sorry in the Shower
by The Invincible Purple
Summary: She still didn't fully comprehend. Heather loved her girlfriend's curves. That was all that mattered, right?


Sorry in the Shower

How could she say that to LeShawna, knowing that she could be sensitive about her weight when she wasn't prideful of it? And it was hard to tell at times when she was prideful or not. At first, Heather didn't understand what there was to be sensitive about, since weight wasn't that much of a problem for her. Even after LeShawna explained it to her countless times before, she still didn't fully comprehend. Heather loved her girlfriend's curves. That was all that mattered, right?

She skirted around the house looking for her love. They were at LeShawna's parents' house for a family reunion. It was Heather's first, not that it mattered. If she didn't make up for what she said, it could've probably been her last family reunion. As she returned to LeShawna's childhood bedroom, the recent conflict played in her head.

* * *

_LeShawna stood by her closet examining her old clothes, while Heather sat on the bed paging through a magazine._

"_Oh, Heather Feather? Do you think these pants would still fit?" Heather only looked up for a moment._

"_It'd be a tight fight."_

_LeShawna pouted slightly. "What do you mean?" Her voice had a trace of hurt in it._

_Heather rolled her eyes. "LeShawna, the last time you really lived here was when you were like, eighteen. That's a four year span. You most likely grew." She stood up and walked behind her, paying close attention to her behind. "Oh, yeah, you grew." Heather lightly slapped her ass and took LeShawna in her arms. "I love it," Heather whispered in her ear._

"_Really? I mean…"_

_Heather pulled away. "Oh, come on, Shawnie! If you're going to be insecure about your weight, why don't you just try losing weight for once?" She immediately regretted what she said._

"_LeShawna…" She touched her arm without due consideration, but LeShawna pulled away and stormed off._

"_Don't, just…don't." _

* * *

Heather snapped out of her flashback and found herself running in the direction of Vicky's room. She stopped at the doorway. Vicky was sitting on her bed fiddling with her phone.

"Vicky-"

"Victoria."

"Whatever. Have you seen your sister?"

Vicky sighed and put down her phone. "Well, last time I saw her, she was headed to the bathroom saying she was going to take a shower. And occasionally, I heard whimpering. Whatever you did this time must've really upset her."

Heather froze, gripping the doorway. Did she make her Shawnie cry? She had seen her cry before, and it broke her heart. Most people didn't know how sensitive LeShawna really was, so Heather had to be careful about what she said sometimes. Today was one of those days when Heather completely forgot about that.

After some direction from Vicky, she found the bathroom. She didn't even bother knocking before bursting in. She saw a silhouette of a very swoon worthy figure in the shower. Heather smiled as she heard LeShawna belt out a few lyrics to a song unfamiliar to her ears.

Heather cleared her throat, startling LeShawna.

"Vicky, go away! I don't feel like getting squirted with maple syrup today!"

"LeShawna, it's me."

"…Oh."

"Baby, I just want to talk."

"Now?"

Heather started stripping off her clothes. "Yes, now." She was ready to strip off her last article of clothing when LeShawna stopped her.

"Whoa, are you taking off your clothes?"

"Yeah, no use in getting my clothes wet, now is there?"

There was silence for a few seconds until LeShawna spoke again. "So, let me get this straight. You want to talk…"

"Uh-huh."

"In the shower…"

"Yeah…" Heather said as she eased off her panties.

"In my parents' house…"

"Mmhmm."

"With no clothes on?"

"Pretty much."

LeShawna let out a heavy sigh and mumbled something incoherent. "Girl, get in here." She pulled Heather in the shower. "I can only imagine what my parents would think we were doing if they saw us like this."

"Having sex?"

"Oh, God! That's even worse than what I was thinking!" LeShawna turned from nervous to serious in a second flat. "Okay, so talk."

Heather sighed and took LeShawna's hands in hers. "I'm sorry for what I said." She was waiting for a response, but got none so she went on. "It's just…I'm scared that I'll say something stupid and lose you. And in the end, I do sometimes say something stupid." She started to get worried when LeShawna turned her back to her. "And I definitely don't want to lose you. I love you too much."

Heather was startled when LeShawna did a swift turn to face her. Her face wasn't of anger or annoyance anymore. It was more out of shock.

"What did you say?" Her voice was high pitched and she mumbled. She didn't even let Heather reply before speaking. "Heather, did you just say you _love_ me?"

"Well, no matter how annoying you get, and you do get really annoying sometimes, yes, I love you."

"Heather…" LeShawna hugged her, completely ignoring the fact that they were both naked. "I always knew that you did, but I've never heard you say it until now."

All Heather could do was smile and try not to look too turned on.

The sound of a throat clearing interrupted their snuggling. It was Vicky.

"Um…guys," their heads popped out from behind the curtain, "I know you want to have your and all, but do you have to do it in the shower?"

* * *

**Just a little something I wrote when I was bored one day. Read and Review!**


End file.
